In current networks, such as enterprise networks that may communicate through both the world wide web (WWW) and local area networks (LAN), it is common to have a central database and/or one or more central servers. Each network accesses the central server in order to provide end-users with company data, such as software and directories. Because these networks may employ a number of terminal devices, remote access to terminals within those networks may also be required to provide those resources to various end-users of terminal devices.